Pretend Girlfriend
by TheForgottenLark
Summary: She was just pretending to be his girlfriend, so he could be with the one he actually liked. But if it was all pretend-why did it hurt so much? Because, he was too dense to even realized that she loved him.


They had been best friends for a while now. So anything that was said out of their mouths, was mainly taken lightly. But when the proposal came out of his mouth, it changed everything. And the sad part is, that she actually agreed to do it.

It was just a regular Sunday. She was just sitting in the coffee shop, that she loved so much, with her best friend. Casually sipping her drink, as she eyed the pink-haired, she couldn't lie, handsome man in front of her fidget in nervousness. They had been talking about movie night, sports, all the usual, when he decided to speak up.

"Lucy, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Lucy Heartfilia paused, furrowing her eyebrows to register on what was just said. _Girlfriend?_ Her hands raced to her face to stop the laughing, but sadly the drink she had sprayed all over the table as she laughed heavily.

Natsu stared at the woman like she was crazy. Onyx-stare piercing her own eyes, until she stopped. "Done laughing?" He questioned, face serious. Lucy paused, never in her life did she see Natsu as serious as he was now. Girlfriend? Could it possibly be that he actually loved her, like she did him? Her heart fluttered, and her hands slowly became sweaty. But then again, the thought was pretty funny, that it brought her to giggling again.

"I'm sorry," She said in between giggles. "Me? Be your girlfriend? Did Gray kick you too hard?"

Natsu laughed half-heartedly before he became serious again. Leaning closer to her face. "I seriously need your help.."

"What are you going on about?"

Natsu swallowed hard. "Er...I want you to be my _pretend _girlfriend, because there's this girl I actually like- Lisanna Strauss-" he ignored the bitter laugh that Lucy barked out. "But she doesn't actually pay attention to me. And besides, I don't think my family would approve of her, since he likes you so much."

"Your point?" She drawled out.

"If you pretend to be my girlfriend, then Lisanna will actually pay attention to me, and my family won't notice a thing. It would work out for Lisanna and I!" The Dragneel finished happily, proving his point, like it was the best plan in the history of plan. He watched how the Heartfillia's faced turned to confusion, to amusement, to anger, straight to a poker face.

"Let me get this straight, Dragneel." She switched positions to lean her head on her hands, blank stare. "You want me to be your girlfriend, so you can lie to your family, friends, possibly ruin others' lives, just to get a girl to like you?" Natsu nodded his head. Lucy sighed, shook her head, and stood up, "You're impossible, Dragneel."

Confused, the male watched as his best friend gathered her stuff, and began to walk out of the shop. "Luce, wait!" He cursed and chased after her. The blonde moved pretty fast, in the end, Natsu caught her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. "Come on, why won't you do this for me?" He pouted.

"Because," She snapped. "It's a stupid idea, that I don't want to get involved it." Frankly, she had been disappointed when he didn't want her to actually be his girlfriend. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, so he could get another girl. Not knowing he had hurt her. "Go find someone else to play your mind fuck-game." She sighed out.

"Luce, please..." He begged, not letting go of her. "You're the only person that I could ask! You're the best person." He guilt tripped. "Come on please, it will only be a month long, and if nothing happens we can stop."

Lucy fought with herself. A month being with Natsu? Why did it sound so good, yet so wrong? She had wanted to be with Natsu, for a long time now, actually since they first met. But realizing he didn't have any feelings for her, she settled with just being his best friend. Should she take the chance?

"Luce," He repeated. Onyx met coffee brown. The intense stare made the blonde's face heat up a little. Why wouldn't Lisanna pay attention to him? He was gorgeous. Her gaze met the ground, "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, you idiot. Now will you let me go?" She mumbled. Natsu grinned his wide, crazy grin, letting go of his friend, he pecked her hard on the cheek. "You're the best, Luce!"

The said girl, brought her hand to her cheek, slowly. Natsu had kissed her cheek? Sure he had done it before, but it felt different. She shook her head, a small smile gracing on her lips. _Just friends._ She reminded herself. "Don't go crazy, Dragneel." She waved him off. Natsu was now used to her calling him by his last name. She had stated before it was cooler, and it gave a twist to their friendship.

He smirked, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "See you tomorrow, _girlfriend." _And he ran off to God knows where. Shouting and bouncing around the block.

Lucy stared at the ground, face red. What had she gotten herself into. Waiting until Natsu was out of sight, she let out a small sob. "Great, Heartfillia. You fucked up." She sneered harshly.

**A/N: Welp, first chapter completed. This is my first: Fairytail Fanfiction Ever. So I hope you liked it. My English is pretty shitty. Please Review, and there will be a next time. **


End file.
